Don't Leave Me
by Echoz
Summary: It's the seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco's changed. Hermione's loves the new Draco, but she can't bear to think about it. I mean, this boy has taunted her for years and years. She's supposed to be strong.


Hey everyone, I'm taking a break from writing Drift Away for now, I'm just not happy with my chapters. But if I can, I'm going to completely redo the whole story, in better detail, etc. So maybe I'll just do that instead of finishing the crappy version. Anyways, I'm restarting my huge obsession over Tom Felton again, this has been going on and off for 4 years XD. I'm in love with the picture there (The second one down). I saw PoA and I almost drooled whenever Tom was onscreen, then I almost cried when he got punched (does anyone know if that was fake or not, I doubt it), and I freaked whenever he was on.  
  
Anyways, this story takes place in the seventh year, Draco and Hermione are the Head Boy/Girl, so they both get their  
  
own dorm that shares a bathroom. Now, this is already starting off with Hermione and Draco at their seperate Dorms on  
  
Thurseday, September First after the first feast of the year.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione Granger made her way slowly down the dark corridors of Hogwarts. She felt horrible, she felt like her life  
  
had come to a complete stop. She couldn't stand the thought of what she would undergo for the next nine months. She  
  
was crowned Head Girl through a letter from Hogwarts during the summer, and gladly accepted, unaware of who the Head  
  
Boy would be.  
  
Hermione had tried so hard this summer at boosting her confidence, her looks, her outlook on life, and as much as  
  
she could with still being able to cram in some studying. She did look a lot better; her bushy, curly hair lost it's  
  
frizz and was slightly wavy, and much lighter. Her skin was a bit tanner with her tanning, and it was obvious she had  
  
developed more. She grew an hourglass build and this all made her more confident with herself. She tried to make herself  
  
live a little, instead of spending the hot months studying all of the time. She lived more, she had more self confidence,  
  
she was a completely different person now.  
  
But now that she knew her archenemy would be living with her, she felt like her world would crash in on her. The walls  
  
of her life crumbled on her. She thought it would take a miracle to rebuild her confidence and strength. Either way,  
  
she tried to prepare herself for a long haul.  
  
Draco wasn't feeling too sure about this year. He had changed also. All the years of brainwashing for him to follow in  
  
his father's footsteps shrank away during this summer. He realized the mean, cruel person he used to be wasn't really  
  
him at all. This being his last year, Draco wanted to make the best of it. He knew that his roommate was someone he  
  
made fun of and bothered for six years sraight, but he didn't want to continue that. He didn't see the point in trying  
  
to make her life miserable.  
  
He wanted to make things up to her. He wanted to be friends.  
  
Hermione soon came to a halt as she reached the entrance to her dorm, a large portrait. After saying the password, the  
  
picture swung open and revealed a large room that Hermione was not prepared to see. The room had a high ceiling that  
  
resembled the ceiling in the Great Hall, changing it's own weather and color. At the moment it was a dark, mysterious,  
  
velvety-blue color with lighter and darker shades here and there. It looked cloudly, not being able to see any stars.  
  
Hermione let her eyes scan the rest of the room. She saw a large couch that was black and looked leathery, near a black  
  
leather loveseat and chair. The three sofa's were gathered around a campfire that was already lit and crackling with  
  
bright flames that licked the air. Hermione looked farther, where she saw three doors; one was off to the left, the  
  
other was across the room, and the last was off to the right by the fireplace. She wondered where they went, but looked  
  
on anyways. By the second door, she saw a few stairs leading up to a kitchen that could lookover the living room. It had  
  
marble counters and mahogany wood. Continuing looking, Hermione spotted some instruments; a harp, piano, and a violin  
  
that had no player behind them. Hermione then remembered that there was a spell that could make an instrument play. In  
  
one corner, there was a Grandfather Clock ticking the minutes away until 10:00.  
  
Across the walls of the room were pictures of mountains, lakes, oceans, sunsets, and other scenery. A rug was spread  
  
on the ground that had a vivid image of a green snake on a green and silver background on one side of it while   
  
there was a lion on the other, surrounded by the colors red and gold. Hermione groaned.  
  
She didn't want to think about Draco. She took one last glance around the room and walked to the couch and laid down,  
  
staring at the flames from the fire.  
  
Minutes later, she heard a door open from the left side of the room, and she guessed it was Draco. Without moving, she  
  
thought maybe he would pass right by her. But he didn't pass right by her. He had heard the door behind her, and walked  
  
to the couch. He stood there for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Granger, are you alright?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. Surprise flowed through her as she realized  
  
he was much better looking than before. He had gained a bit of weight that gave him a muscular build, and he was even taller  
  
and his gelled hair hung to the sides. She also noticed his light smile- it wasn't smug, it wasn't devious, it was just  
  
a smile. He didn't call her Mudblood either.  
  
"I'm fine, Malfoy. Have you grown out of that Mudblood thing yet?" Hermione turned back to the fire and laid there quietly.  
  
"Hermione, I've changed. I'm not into making fun of you anymore." He took a few steps and lifted her feet of the end of  
  
the couch so he could sit down. She pulled her feet back away from his touch and glared at him.  
  
"Yeah right. I wouldn't believe that in a million years. Why should I believe it?" Hermione demanded, sitting up after  
  
feeling too vulnerable laying there. Draco sighed, without laughing or showing any sign of amusement.  
  
"My father brainwashed me and I've grown out of it." Draco waited a moment or two to watch Hermione's aggravated  
  
expression. She just stared at the fire.  
  
"And you think that will make up for six years of taunting? Get a life." Hermione stood up and looked around for a moment,  
  
puzzled at where to go now. Draco pointed to the door near the fireplace.  
  
"That's your room." He pointed to the other side of the room. "That's my room. And that's the bathroom," as he pointed to  
  
the middle door. Hermione grunted and swung open the door into her dorm. She was too tired to put up with him, she was too  
  
tired to do anything.  
  
Her room was set up completely Gryffindor-Style. It had red and gold everywhere. Her sheets were red with gold trim and the  
  
Gryffindor logo in the middle, matching her pillows. Her canopy bed had mahogany wood, and the drapes to her windows were  
  
red with gold trim. Hermione adjusted quickly.  
  
But as she lay in bed, she couldn't help but wonder. Draco was being nicer that she had ever remembered him, and he was  
  
acting like a real gentlemen. Who knows, maybe they might actually become friends.  
  
Alright, there's the first chapter. Hope ya liked it, and Review. 


End file.
